Ainda me lembro
by Bulma-chan Briefs
Summary: Os anos passam para todos, no entando alguns tem que enfrentar a tristeza de saber que a pessoa com quem viveu a vida toda não se lembra mais.... VxB bem curtinho


Ainda me lembro

Por: Bulma-chan

Eram exatas seis horas da manhã quando o despertador tocou. O som estridente não ecoou pelo lugar por um longo tempo, foi apenas o suficiente para que uma mão forte e grande se movesse até desliga-lo.

Os braços apoiaram-se na cama e sem esforço algum o homem sentou. Coçou os cabelos de forma tranqüila e se levantou. Caminhou até o banheiro e tomou um rápido banho, penteou os cabelos sem se preocupar em baixar as pontas, afinal depois de anos não seria agora que eles iriam deixar de serem espetados. Sem muita pressa caminhou até o guarda-roupa e vestiu uma camisa de algodão preta e uma calça de moletom azul escuro, calçou os tênis e saiu de casa. Correr pela manhã era já um ritual e hoje não seria diferente.

Com passos firmes, contínuos e rápidos demais para um homem da sua idade, ele corria pelo parque. No começo algumas pessoas olhavam-no estranhadas, afinal não era muito comum alguém com idade já avançada correr em um ritmo que dava inveja até aos jovens maratonistas, mas agora, depois de tantos anos fazendo o mesmo percurso, as pessoas já não mais ligavam, estavam acostumadas a presença silenciosa do homem.

A fina chuva que caía nessa manhã não parecia incomodá-lo e durante vários minutos ele correu, até que após vários kilometros ele parou e com um pequeno suspiro tirou uma toalha do bolso, enxugou o rosto e, sem ter ao menos a respiração ofegante, se dirigiu ao pequeno quiosque, comprou uma garrafa de suco natural de laranja e sentou sob a sombra de uma árvore.

Era um ritual fielmente realizado nos últimos tempos, sempre do mesmo jeito e no mesmo horário. Ninguém mais estranhava, e isso não lhe importava também. Ele não sabia dizer em que momento isso tinha se tornado obrigatório, de um momento para outro ele havia parado ali e comprado um suco e hoje, meses depois, o jovem vendedor simplesmente sorria para ele e lhe entrega a garrafa sem que ele precisasse ao menos dirigir uma única palavra a ele. Depois da primeira vez ele passou a fazer aquilo diariamente, sempre se sentava sob a mesma árvore e ficava, durante vários minutos, apenas observando o lago a sua frente e as pessoas caminharem apressadas, umas indo para o trabalho, outras para a escola, mas todas igualmente alheias a sua presença ali. Nunca soube exatamente o que lhe havia movido a ficar, dia após dia, observando seres tão insignificantes, mas, no entanto, era algo que o distraía por alguns momentos.

Observou um casal de velhinhos passar caminhando tranqüilamente a sua frente, os passos lentos e incertos em direção oposta a que ele sempre ia. Era um casal simpático, dois idosos de cabelos completamente brancos e de peles enrugadas e com pequenas manchas, sinal claro da idade. Caminhavam sempre de mãos dadas, cheios de sorrisos e palavras quase sussurradas, gestos que apenas o outro poderia compreender. As unhas da mulher sempre bem cuidadas e com uma cor de esmalte suave, os longos cabelos brancos presos em uma trança bem feita. Ele com a barba impecavelmente aparada e curtos cabelos grisalhos, cedendo espaço aos fios completamente brancos, perfeitamente penteados, calças marrom claro, camisa de manga comprida e um colete de lã, provavelmente feito pela esposa. Era a visão de um casamento aparentemente perfeito. E ele, um simples homem correndo pelo parque, sentia-se internamente satisfeito ao ver a provável dedicação que um parecia ter para com o outro. Eram pequenas cenas que o tinham feito mudar seu conceito sobre esses seres tão insignificantes perante o universo.

Acompanhou com o olhar o casal se afastar, sempre sorrindo e desejando um tranqüilo "bom dia" a quem passasse por eles. Quando eles já estavam longe demais para serem observados, ele se levantou, bateu os pedaços de grama presos em sua roupa, jogou a garrafa já vazia no lixo e voltou para casa.

Nos últimos meses havia se tornado uma pessoa que jamais pensou poder ser. Não era mais aquele animal fanático por lutas, praticava ainda pelas manhãs durante horas, mas não tinha mais o único objetivo de se tornar o melhor e sim o de manter a forma e se sentir, de certa forma, útil. Mas nada havia mudado tanto em si quanto seu interior. Continuava fechado, calado e silencioso, mas sabia que, apesar de toda a inexpressividade que demonstrava, algo forte e prazeroso queimava em seu interior.

Após um banho demorado, vestiu uma roupa mais social e colocou uns sapatos mais condizentes com a roupa, voltou a pentear os cabelos e por último passou um pouco do perfume que sua esposa havia lhe presenteado fazia uns anos já, e sabia que se não fosse pela qualidade esse teria há muito tempo perdido sua fragrância.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre sua própria imagem refletida no espelho e ficou se observando. Será que em algum dia de sua juventude ele teria imaginado que chegaria a se ver desse jeito? Ali na sua frente estava um rosto marcado pela idade, não de forma exagerada como os humanos, mas ainda assim tinha algumas pequenas rugas perto dos olhos, nariz e boca, seu corpo ainda mantinha um pouco da forma de antigamente, mas sabia que sua força de luta havia se reduzido drasticamente. E, no entanto, ele não se sentia mal com isso, sentia-se, de certa forma, vencedor, porque tinha certeza que nenhum outro de sua raça havia vivido tanto tempo.

Deixando seus pensamentos de lado, ele desceu as escadas e sorriu ao ver suas pernas sendo agarradas por uma pequena bolinha de energia. Acariciou os cabelos azuis da menina e ela logo se soltou voltando a correr pela casa. Não podia esconder que gostava da idéia de ver a casa cheia de pirralhos correndo de um lado para outro, era bom saber que seu sangue não morreria e que esse planeta, que aprendeu a amar mais que o seu próprio, estaria bem protegido. A mesa estava cheia de comida e ele não esperou os outros para almoçar, tinha um compromisso e não poderia se atrasar.

Como sempre fazia, voou sobre a cidade alguns kilometros e desceu quando faltavam duas quadras para alcançar o lugar. Caminhou com calma, adquirida ao longo dos anos vivendo nesse planeta, e só parou para comprar uma pequena rosa, na já tão conhecida floricultura "cidade do leste". Munido de seu pequeno presente, ele entrou no prédio e a recepcionista sorriu para ele, que apenas se aproximou e assinou a lista de visitantes.

O lugar era realmente agradável. A pintura clara e a as enormes janelas deixavam o ambiente bastante confortável, algumas plantas estavam dispostas ao longo do corredor de forma a amenizar um pouco o clima pesado de hospital. A porta de cada quarto tinha o nome do paciente e uma ou outra tinha um enfeite, mas isso dependia muito da pessoa ali internada.

O jovem rapaz que o conduzia abriu uma das portas e com voz calma e doce chamou a mulher.

- Senhora Bulma, visita pra você - assim que anunciou a visita, ele se retirou.

- Quem?.. - a fraca voz perguntou e, nesse momento, ele entrou no quarto. Ela o encarou um momento e sorriu. - ahh, você voltou! - disse cheia de alegria - entre! Entre!

- Boa tarde - ele disse parando ao seu lado e lhe entregando a rosa - pra você - o sorriso no rosto da mulher aumentou ainda mais. Com mãos tremulas, Bulma segurou a rosa e a aproximou do rosto para poder cheirá-la.

- Ah! Tem um cheiro tão gostoso - com passos lentos caminhou até a janela e depositou a rosa dentro de uma jarra - assim ela faz companhia para a que você me trouxe ontem - comentou voltando para perto dele - Que bom que veio me visitar, fico feliz que um senhor tão bonito lembre de uma pobre velha - sentou na cama e pegou uma pequena caixinha que estava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, abriu a tampa e logo uma doce melodia tomou conta do ambiente enquanto um pequeno casal de bailarinos deslizava pela superfície espelhada.

Observou o pequeno sorriso no rosto dela e não pode evitar um próprio. Quando comprou essa pequena caixa de música, não imaginou que ela fosse gostar tanto, mas infelizmente ela não se lembrava que fora ele quem lhe deu.

Ela estava bonita, mesmo após tantos anos de vida e casamento, ele ainda a achava bonita, talvez até mais do que quando a conheceu. Os longos fios antes de bela cor azul agora estavam completamente brancos, a pele estava enrugada e mais pálida, seu rosto ainda mantinha o ar brincalhão e aventureiro, mas as rugas e olhos fundos já acentuados mostravam a avançada idade, as pernas e braços já não tinham a força de antes e era visível sua fragilidade apenas ao olhá-los. Os anos haviam deteriorado sua beleza intoxicante, tinham lhe tirado muito de seu físico sedutor, mas ela nunca deixara de ser atraente e chamativa, não com o intelecto e simpatia que possuía. No entanto, ela não merecia terminar a vida desse jeito, era muito injusto alguém que havia aproveitado tanto a vida, que tinha feito tanto por esse planeta, por ele próprio, estivesse destinado a um fim tão medíocre.

Três anos já haviam se passado desde que o Mal de Alzheimer havia sido identificado, e fazia quase dois anos que ela teve que ser internada, por questões de sua própria segurança. Havia conhecido ao longo dos anos as terríveis doenças que findavam com a vida de vários humanos, mas não se lembrava de uma outra ser tão triste quanto essa. Não havia a dor da morte nem o sofrimento de ver alguém da família ser destruído por um câncer, mas existia a permanente ferida de saber que a pessoa que você tanto estima não se lembra mais de você, da sua família ou da vida que levava. Tudo tinha começado com pequenos lapsos de memória, as vezes ela esquecia onde tinha deixado uma ferramenta, ou se esquecido de desligar o fogão. Mas, com o tempo, os esquecimentos foram aumentando e quando ela saiu para comprar um vestido e se perdeu por horas porque não se lembrava como voltar para casa, se viram obrigados à procurar um médico. Disso até que ela perdesse completamente a memória não demorou muito, foi um choque para todos os familiares e amigos saberem que ela não mais os reconheceria.

- Sente-se um pouco sr...- ela fez uma cara confusa e depois o olhou curiosa - qual seu nome mesmo?

- Vegeta - respondeu tranqüilamente. Aquela não era a primeira e também não seria a ultima vez que ele teria que responder essa pergunta.

- Isso! Sr. Vegeta, sente-se um pouco, assim vai acabar cansando - disse alegremente enquanto batia a mão sobre a cama ao seu lado indicando que ele sentasse. - O senhor gosta de caixinhas de música? - perguntou, colocando a caixa de musica sobre o colo. Vegeta sentou ao seu lado, seus braços se tocavam levemente e ele sabia que esse era o máximo de proximidade que sua esposa poderia ter sem sentir-se inibida.

- Quem não gosta? - ficaram apenas observando o casal deslizando graciosamente sobre o espelho, e quando a pecinha parava ela apenas dava corda novamente. Longos minutos se passaram dessa forma até que ela soltou um suspiro triste. Com mãos trêmulas fechou a caixa e a depositou sobre a mesinha.

- Não sei porque, mas toda vez que escuto essa música me sinto estranhamente vazia - comentou fitando a caixa de forma cansada. Ele fitou os brilhantes olhos azuis, algo que o tempo jamais poderia roubar, e definiu neles uma pequena mancha de tristeza.

- Não se preocupe com isso, todos se sentem vazios as vezes - ela o encarou confusa, mas terminou sorrindo. Era assim que gostava de vê-la, sempre com um sorriso doce nos lábios e uma vitalidade que ultrapassava até mesmo a das crianças. Com um quase inexistente sorriso no rosto, ele se levantou - Porque não damos um pequeno passeio lá fora? - segurou com firmeza a delicada mão da mulher e a ajudou a se levantar. Ela ainda penteou os cabelos e passou um batom claro, não queria sair do quarto parecendo uma mulher sem vaidade. Ele admirava isso, porque mesmo sem se lembrar que era ela ainda mantinha a vaidade e alegria que lhe era tão característico quando jovem.

O pátio interno tinha um jardim bem grande e era cheio de flores e bancos. A maioria dos pacientes ficavam ali, mas eles sempre se dirigiam a parte de trás do jardim, ali a área era muito maior e eles podiam observar o pequeno lago artificial que havia sido construído para deixar a vista mais agradável e tranqüila.

As poucas mulheres, grande parte idosas, que passeavam ali paravam para cumprimentar Bulma e fazer pequenos comentários sobre o "atraente senhor" que vinha visitá-la todos os dias, comentários esses que ele apenas fingia não escutar, mas deixavam sua mulher levemente rosada e que faziam sua língua disparar uma "imagina, ele é jovem demais" não se sentia bem com isso, mas nada poderia ser feito para remediar tal situação. Mas, apesar dos comentários, ela sempre se mantinha firme no braço dele, como a esposa ciumenta que havia sido ao longo da vida, mesmo sem lembrar disso.

Era engraçado ver as mulheres conversando, mesmo depois de velhas elas continuavam fofoqueiras e isso porque elas esqueciam rapidamente das coisas. No entanto era realmente reconfortante poder ver que, ao menos ali, ela se sentia tranqüila e em casa. Nunca iria esquecer o dia em que acordou com os gritos dela ao se levantar e ver que dormia com um "estranho" na cama. Esse foi com certeza o dia mais doloroso.

- Lindonas, hora de tomar os remédios! - Arthur, o rapaz que trabalhava ali, saudou alegremente as mulheres, seus elogios sempre as deixavam coradas e felizes. - Cat, primeiro o seu - disse entregando o copinho com os comprimidos - agora a minha donzela Katty - a loira sorriu e pegou seu copinho, engolindo rapidamente os remédios - ah formosa Mary, aqui está o seu! - Essa era a mais tímida de todas, sempre corava feito uma adolescente com os elogios e apelidos carinhosos que o rapaz a chamava. - e, por último mas não menos importante, nossa sempre tão bela Bulma - ela sorriu ao pegar seus comprimidos e, quando devolveu o copo, ele sorriu de volta - e só não te peço em casamento porque isso poderia deixar certo senhor que lhe visita todos os dias enciumado - o comentário fez com que o casal corasse e as mulheres dessem boas gargalhadas. Após umas rápidas palavras trocadas entre o enfermeiro e as mulheres, ele disse que precisava terminar de entregar os remédios e, ao passar ao lado de Vegeta, sussurrou para que apenas ele pudesse escutar - Só tem mais dez minutos senhor vegeta - ele fez um aceno com a cabeça e o rapaz se afastou. Eram praticamente todos os dias assim, ele chegava ali, conversava com ela, quando ela se lembrava dele, ou se apresentava, quando ela não se lembrava, e passeavam pelos jardins ou, em dias de festa pelo aniversário de alguma das mulheres, ficavam no salão escutando músicas e observando as mulheres dançarem.

No caminho de volta para o quarto, ele se mantinha calado, ou respondendo com pequenos "hm" e ela falava alegremente. Era assim todos os dias e ela não parecia se importar em falar sem parar, assim como ele não se importava de ficar escutando por horas e horas.

- Ah! Então aí estava a senhora! - comentou o médico que acabava de sair do quarto de uma paciente - estive procurando a senhora por um bom tempo, mas agora já sei porque sumiu - comentou olhando para Vegeta - deveria ter imaginado. Bem, está na hora, na verdade já passou, de examinar a senhora. Podemos ir até seu quarto? - ela concordou e Vegeta a soltou lentamente.

- Eu já vou, obrigado pela agradável companhia - disse com seu costumeiro semblante sério.

- Você vem me visitar amanhã também? - perguntou com um sorriso - Eu gosto da sua companhia. - ele sorriu.

- Claro - Ela sorriu de volta e depois se dirigiu para seu quarto cantarolando uma música qualquer. Os dois homens a olharam se afastar em silêncio.

- Ela não se lembra de nada do que viveu, e, a cada dia que passa, ela esquece cenas que viu, pessoas que conheceu no dia anterior - o médico o encarou alguns instantes - ela não se lembra de quem o senhor foi e nunca mais irá se lembrar - Vegeta continuou acompanhando com o olhar - porque continua vindo visitá-la todos os dias se tem consciência que ela não sabe quem você é? - Vegeta fez um pequeno aceno para Bulma quando ela se virou antes de entrar no quarto e logo, com uma tranqüilidade conquistada com os anos, encarou o médico ao seu lado.

- Porque eu ainda lembro quem ela é - respondeu simplesmente antes de se afastar com passos lentos e firmes. Amanhã estaria ali, e o dia seguinte também, e todos os que tivesse oportunidade. Não havia motivos para deixar de visitar alguém que representava tanto para ele. Porque o mais importante não era ela lembrar do que tinha feito por ele e sim ele recordar-se de tudo o que ela havia feito por ele.

Fim

Notas da autora: u.u bem bem.. terminou meio..rápido?..bem, era essa a intenção. A idéia desse pequeno fic surgiu no domingo, durante longas horas de tédio, a idéia era escrever algo curto, como duas páginas só, mas acabei me prolongando demais e saiu desse tamanho. Como é uma historia curta, ele fica muito vago já que o tema poderia ter sido muito mais explorado, mas eu queria mesmo era só mostrar essa pequena visita. de qualquer forma espero que tenham gostado.

agradecimento especial ao Sabaku no Gaara por ter betado o fic pra mim!! Beijos marido o


End file.
